A need exists for a method to support oilfield equipment in a wellbore that is also capable of shearing the cable supporting that equipment, particularly when the equipment is well perforating guns.
A need exists for a method to install and operate a cable head with a cable shear mechanism on a wireline cable or to other cable prior to running in hole until the downhole equipment becomes stuck in the wellbore and the need arises to shear one or more strands of the wireline cable.
The present embodiments meet this need.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.